


Those Who Are Wothy

by UnknownUncut



Series: Fairy Lights [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Background Wanda - Freeform, Gen, King Thor (Marvel), Loki is worthy, The Stark kids are worthy of wielding Mjolnir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: Thor once again lost is hammer. He really need to keep better track of Mjolnir before someone steals her.





	Those Who Are Wothy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just A Hammer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839706) by [UnknownUncut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut). 

> A lot of people really liked Just A Hammer so I decided to make another for you people. This one probably won't as great as that one but I took a crack at it.
> 
> It's not to be prefect just for fun.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

A sense of déjà vu rush through Thor as he put the couch back on the ground. For the past few hours, Thor has been looking for his hammer however she hasn’t turned up.

“Maybe you should go ask the children.” Loki spoke up, startling Thor. “Didn’t that Spider kid help you last time?”

Thor fall back into the arm chair, hitting his head against the corner of it. He rub his head as he stand back up. “That’s not a bad idea!” Thor shouts, quickly heading for the door.

He slide to a stop and spin back around. His brother looks up from the bowl in his arms, tilting his head slightly.

“You fine with me leaving?” Thor ask.

Loki let out a sigh but gives his brother a nod. Thor smiles brightly before throwing the door open and racing out, like he’s one of the kids in the compound instead of the King of Asgard.

…

The Lab blasting music like it’s the end of the world. Lights are flashing and laughter can be heard through the doors. The lab is the home to some of the brightest minds and where memes become reality.

Whatever that means. Thor still haven’t figure it out but he loves helping the kids out with whatever fun project their working on.

The doors slide open and Sunday announces his arrival. Thor smiles up at the ceiling, giving a smiling as well. Sunday giggles before switching back to Friday.

The lab itself is a very open space with a whole wall being just a window; a window that won’t break easily, Thor should know for how many times he been thrown into it when helping them with different projects.

An island sits in the middle with different metal and plastic parts sitting around. Rick Jones, if Thor remembers correctly, is sitting on a swirly chair with his feet up on another while Morgan is sitting on another and getting spun around by Wanda.

Peter and Shuri are hanging out near a hologram of something that kinda look like the stones. Harley is going back and forth between another set of counters along the back wall and the island.

While all this is going on, the kids are singing along with the song that’s blasting over the stereo.

Thor chuckles and moves his shoulders in an awkward dance to get over to Peter and Shuri. Morgan giggles and wave at him, which he waves back. He nods his head along with the beat to blend in with the others.

Peter looks up from his work and frown. Thor has put his arms out and move them side to side as he lower his body down before coming back up. Peter looks from Thor to Shuri, who also stopped working.

“I think I had a nightmare like this once…” Peter said, going back to watching the god of thunder.

“And how did it end?” she ask, a smirk appearing on her face.

“With cake.”

Thor finally made it over to them and stop what he was doing. Peter doesn’t have the heart to say anything not with how proud Thor looks.

“Hey Thor, what can we do for you?” the spider ask.

“I was wondering if you have seen Mjolnir. She was in mine and Loki’s room but when I went to get her, she was nowhere to be found.” Thor looks around the room as he spoke. “So have you seen her?”

Peter nods his head as a small ‘oh’ left him. However he ends up shaking his head. “No, sorry Thor.”

“I think I seen Mjolnir in the kitchenette” said Shuri, gaining Thor’s attention. “Maybe check there.”

Thor nods before spinning on his heels and heads out.

Once the god was gone, the group looks at one another. Rick looks from the door and back at everyone, doing a couple of times before stopping.

“What the heck just happened?”

…

The kitchenette haven’t changed much since the Avengers regrouped together. There’s more places to sit along with new windows that can with stand anything that can be thrown at it. However not much has changed.

Walking in, Thor took a moment to look around the room. Natasha and Clint are sitting on the couches watching that TV show about the Avengers while Bucky is leaning against the counter, facing towards the wall with his phone out. Sitting next to him is Mjolnir.

“Mjolnir!” Thor shouts, scaring Bucky. “There you are.”

The god walks over before stopping, seeing the startled look on Bucky’s face.

“I’m very sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Thor sinks back, giving Bucky space.

Bucky push off the counter and wave his hand around. “It’s fine, I was caught up reading about the new Stark expo.” Bucky went and pick Mjolnir up, holding it out for Thor. “Here, Morgan and Peter brought her here since she was left out in the parking lot this morning.”

Thor gently took Mjolnir from Bucky, giving him a wordless thanks.

“The kids asked me to ask her until you arrived but…uh…yeah.” Bucky shrugs before picking up his bowl of cereal. “Anyways I’m just…yeah.”

Nat moved over so Bucky can take a seat in between her and Clint before returning to the show.

Thor let them be and heads back to his room.

…

“Thor! How many times have I told you that Mjolnir can’t sit on the counter while we bake?” Loki moves the hammer off to the side while setting down the bowl with a huff.

“About eight times.”

Loki sighs before going about stirring. Thor carefully put the chocolates chips onto the little frosted flowers on the cake that they been working on for the past hour.

Déjà vu wash over Thor again but this time he let himself relax knowing that everything is where it should be. His brother is alive and here while Mjolnir isn’t destroyed. It’s nice.

“Where’s Valkyrie!?”

**Author's Note:**

> For the dance scene with Thor, pick any song you want.
> 
> The song is wrote with is a JT Music song which is a Crash Bandicoot rap song. Now you can go with ever song you want for the part but that was what I went with.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed just as much as I had while writing this.


End file.
